callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle Grenade
Rifle Grenades can be equipped in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: WWII. Like with the Grenade Launcher, it is not possible to aim down the sights whilst using the Rifle Grenade. It is also used via a gun perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty 3 Campaign The Rifle Grenade is briefly seen in the campaign mission The Crossroads. After the Flakvierlings are destroyed, Sgt. Dixon equips a rifle grenade on his M1 Garand and uses it to destroy a pile of crates blocking the passage. It is not available for use to the player in the campaign. Multiplayer The Rifle Grenade can be mounted on M1 Garands or Kar98ks in multiplayer, issued to the Rifleman class. Rifle grenades will usually kill in one blast and have a large blast radius, and yet, anywhere beyond a meter, it will barely hurt the target. Gallery M1 Garand Rifle Grenade CoD3.png|The Rifle Grenade on the M1 Garand Kar98k Rifle Grenade CoD3.png|The Rifle Grenade on the Kar98k Call of Duty: World at War Campaign Rifle Grenades reappear in Call of Duty: World at War as an attachment for rifles. They have a smaller degree of anti-tank ability than the Bazooka, but are easier to use against infantry. In campaign mode, the rifle grenade is only seen on the M1 Garand, and found in the missions "Hard Landing" and "Relentless". The M1 Garand's launcher is called M7 Grenade Launcher in campaign. Mutliplayer This explosive is only available when a player has the M1 Garand, the Gewehr 43, or any bolt-action rifle except the PTRS-41. Unlike the Grenade Launcher in other games, it requires the player to complete the final Marksman challenge for a weapon (except the M1 Garand rifle, as it has a Sniper Scope as its final Marksman). Note that the Rifle Grenade has a greater ballistic arc than the grenade launcher. It also moves slower and has a larger blast radius, and is noticeably more effective than the grenade launchers. Also, there is no safe arming distance. This means that players can shoot a Rifle Grenade at their feet and explode, which cannot be done in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Rifle Grenade reloads faster than the Grenade Launcher but takes a longer time to switch to and from the attachment. Rifle grenades can only be equipped to bolt action and certain semi-automatic rifles in Call of Duty: World at War. The adapters on the end of the barrel are bulky and awkward. The adapters on the Arisaka, Kar98k, and Gewehr 43 are so large they may obstruct a small portion of the sights during normal use of the rifle. Zombies In Zombies, the Rifle Grenade can be found on the M1 Garand from the Mystery Box. However, the grenades cannot be refilled with Max Ammo. Furthermore, the rifle grenade is not available in the mobile game Call of Duty: Zombies. Gallery There are three Rifle Grenade models: one for the M1 Garand / Springfield, one for the Gewehr 43 / Kar98k / Arisaka, and one for the Mosin-Nagant. M1 Garand Grenade Launcher WaW.png|The M1 Garand Rifle Grenade M1 Garand Rifle Grenade reloading WaW.png|Reloading the M1 Garand's Rifle Grenade Springfield grenade launcher WaW.png|The Springfield Rifle Grenade Mosin-Nagant Rifle Grenade WaW.png|The Mosin-Nagant Rifle Grenade Arisaka Rifle Grenade equipped WaW.png|The Arisaka Rifle Grenade Kar98k Rifle Grenade in use WaW.png|The Kar98k Rifle Grenade Gewehr 43 Rifle Grenade loading WaW.png|Reloading the Gewehr 43's Rifle Grenade M1 Garands rifle grenades on crate WaW.jpg|A crate with 2 M1 Garands and Rifle Grenades in campaign Weapon Compatibility *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *Springfield *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The "Blitzkrieg" variant of the Trencher, added on the May 2nd, 2017 update, is equipped with the Grenade Launcher gun perk that allows it to use a rifle grenade. Gallery Trencher Blitzkrieg model IW.png|The Trencher - Blitzkrieg with its rifle grenade Trencher Blitzkrieg Grenade Launcher IW.png|Using the rifle grenade launcher Call of Duty: WWII The Rifle Grenade returns in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign M1 Garand rifles with the Rifle Grenade can be found and used in the campaign levels "Stronghold" and "Ambush". Multiplayer The Rifle Grenade was added to multiplayer on April 10th, 2018 with the Divisions Overhaul. It is available as an attachment for the rifles class. Gallery There are two Rifle Grenade models: one for the Allied rifles, and one for the Axis rifles. M1 Garand Rifle Grenade WWII.png|The Rifle Grenade on the M1 Garand M1 Garand Rifle Grenade reloading WWII.png|Reloading the Rifle Grenade Trivia General *Unlike Grenade Launchers, Rifle Grenades do not have a minimum safe distance. Call of Duty: World at War *On the M1 Garand and Springfield version, the grenade is just a M2 grenade inside of the cup. *On the Wii version, a dot replaces the grenade launcher reticle. This also applies to several other weapons, like the M2 Flamethrower. *An error on the menu of attachments for the M1 Garand says it is unlocked at Marksman IV, as opposed to Marksman III, when it is actually unlocked. *If a player used up all their rifle grenades, then picks up some rifle grenade ammo, switches to the rifle grenade again; they will do the loading animation twice, as the first is the "switching weapon" animation, while the second is the "reloading" animation. Category:Call of Duty 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: WWII Attachments Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Weapons